The Olympian Prince
by The girl you never knew
Summary: One night a three year old Percy looses his mother. With no where to go Poseidon takes him in. What will Zeus say? What changes are to occur?Remember this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

*I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians*

The Olympian Prince

It was a warm summer night. Sally and her 3year old son Percy were staying in Mauntak for the weekend. It had seemed to be a peaceful night. The waves gently lapped over the sand. But all was not well. Soon thunder boomed and the sky turned a dangerous black.

Sally woke up with a start. "No not now." she muttered. She ran to her sleeping son.

"Percy wake up. We have to leave." She said urgently as she woke up the sleeping child.

Sally quickly grabbed the boy's backpack and ran for the door.

She made it a few feet before suddenly hearing a giant roar. The boy in her arms shaking. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Sally ran to her car but was stopped when a tremendous beast ran to the car and tossed it to the side.

"Mommy." The little boy whispered.

She didn't have time to respond. Sally ran to the beach. She knew she had to save her son. No matter the cost. The beast followed her to the water. Sally was soon knee deep in the water the beast was charging at her and Percy.

The beast suddenly grabbed her from behind, causing her to drop Percy in the water.

"Mommy!" Percy yelled.

The beast soon had Sally in a bone crushing hold. Sally soon dissolved into the sea breeze. The waves were getting restless. Thunder and lightning crackled in the sky. The waves soon wrapped around the beast drowning out its roars. The beast soon dissolved into dust.

The storm seemed to calm. The boy was sitting in the water crying for his mother. Suddenly a man in a Hawaiian shirt and khaki board shorts. The man had a tanned face and deep laugh lines. The man also had tears in his eyes.

"Percy come here." The man said.

Percy looked up sniffling. "Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I am Poseidon. Or your father." He said.

"Daddy?" asked Percy looking hopeful.

"Yes." Poseidon whispered.

Percy ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Daddy, mommy gone." Percy sobbed.

"I know my boy, I know." Poseidon whispered…..

A/n: so how is it? Remember this is my first story so any advice is appreciated. Please R&R! And remember keep your flames to yourselves. Oh and updates will be whenever I feel like it. :P So yeah...Byebye


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Awe! Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you now! Yes I did feel like updating today. Sorry having trouble updating...hehe...

DISCLAIMER *If I did own Percy Jackson then I would not be here*

Chapter 2

"I know my boy, I know." whispered Poseidon.

The night was silent. Percy and his father just stood there hugging not wanting to let go of each other's comfort.

"Poseidon." Someone says.

Poseidon turned around to see Hermes. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Zeus wants to see you." Hermes stated.

"I know, do I take the boy?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes, what will you do? Will you send him to camp?" asked Hermes.

"I do not want to. I wish to raise him myself." said Poseidon.

"But the ancient laws-" Hermes started.

"Screw the laws! He is my son and if I wish to raise him then I will!" exclaimed Poseidon.

Hermes sighed. He knew there would be no reasoning with Poseidon.

"Let's hurry. Zeus is mad enough as it is." Hermes said.

~On Olympus~

Poseidon and Percy walked into the throne room. Percy was frightened yet in awe of the 20 feet tall gods in the room. They realized they were scarring the boy so they shrank down to regular size. Poseidon sat on his throne with young Percy on his lap. Percy dared not look at Zeus for he sensed the man was angry.

"Poseidon you have broken your oath." said Zeus with as much venom as godly possible.

"I know brother." said Poseidon.

"We shall send young- I am sorry but what is the boy's name?" asked Hera.

"Percy." The young boy said.

"Excuse me, but could you say it a little louder?" asked Athena kindly.

"Percy, my name is Percy." Percy said a little louder for everyone to hear.

"May I?" asked Hestia who was there tending the hearth.

"Of course." said Poseidon as he handed Percy to Hestia.

Percy looked over to his father and then onto Hestia's warm brown eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hello little hero." cooed Hestia.

"Hello who are you?" asked Percy.

"I am Hestia but you may call me auntie." replied Hestia.

Percy nodded. Then looked around the room again. Some faces held kindness; some were just plain out bored, while Zeus looked enraged.

"Who the man with weird hair?" asked Percy pointing Zeus.

Hermes and Apollo snorted with laughter.

"My hair is not weird!" exclaimed Zeus as little sparks of electricity were flying through his hair.

"That child, is uncle Zeus." replied Hestia.

"Father let us get on with the council." said Athena.

"Fine." grumbled Zeus.

"Now little one you must stay quiet." whispered Hestia.

Little Percy nodded. His eyelids were drooping down with sleep.

"We must send the boy to camp." said Zeus.

"No I wish to raise him." said Poseidon.

"I don't care. The law states-." Zeus said.

"I no longer care. He is my son and if I want to raise him then I will." said Poseidon said.

"Just send the brat to a foster home." said Dionysus.

"No I will not send my son to one of those homes so he can be an outcast among the mortal children." Yelled Poseidon.

"But the boy must interact with some mortals or at least some half-bloods." Hera said.

"I do not care. The boy is a threat. He must either be killed or sent to camp." Stated Zeus.

"Why not raise the boy here on Olympus for the school year. Then we send him to camp for the summer." Said Athena.

Zeus and Poseidon thought about it. This compromise seemed reasonable.

"All favor for Athena's plan?" asked Zeus.

All hands of the council rose up.

A/N: I hope you like it. There you go the 2nd chapter. Please review and remember keep you flames to yourself. Oh and thanks again to those who reviewed last time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I have way too much time on my hands. 3 chapters in 3 days, am I spoiling you? Yeah I probably am… So this is a kind of like a filler chapter and I will try to make the chapters longer.

DISCLAIMER

Me: Percy do the disclaimer.

Percy: The girl you never knew doesn't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians no matter how much she wants to…

"Well shouldn't this rule apply to Thalia as well?" Athena asked.

"Yes it should." Zeus said.

"Fine, as long as it keeps you guys from fighting." Artemis said.

"Mhm.'' The council grumbled.

Zeus looked victorious for some reason and flared out in bolt of lightning. "Drama Queen." Aphrodite chimed.

The rest of the council turned to the young child who had woken up when Zeus zapped out of the room.

"Awe, what a cute child," cooed Aphrodite, "I want to hold him."

Aphrodite reached for Percy but Percy just held on tighter to Hestia.

"Looks like Percy is scared of you." Apollo snickered.

"Well let's see you try." Aphrodite huffed.

"Oh I will." Apollo said as he walked over to Percy who had let go of Hestia and was now standing next to her and holding her hand.

"Hey there Perce." Apollo said.

Percy looked up to see Apollo. Apollo smiled but the smile's brightness made Percy hide behind Hestia.

"See, even you can not hold him." snickered Aphrodite.

"Well let us see who can hold him besides Poseidon and Hestia." Apollo said.

"I'll try." said Hermes.

"Good luck." snickered Apollo.

Hermes walked up to Percy.

"Hey you want to see a trick." Hermes asked.

The little Percy nodded eagerly. A golden drachma appeared out of thin air. At this he already had the boy's attention. Hermes closed his hand around the coin. When he opened his hand the drachma was gone. Percy's eyes went wide and a wide smile crept onto his face.

"Now hold up." said Hermes.

Hermes reached up to Percy's ear and pulled the coin out. Percy started to laugh and clapped a bit. Hermes held up his arms and Percy reached up to him.

"Again! Again!" cheered Percy.

Hermes just smirked at Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Let me try." Artemis said.

She walked up to Percy and Hermes.

"Hello it is nice to meet you." Artemis said with a kind smile on her face.

"H-hello. Who- who you." Young Percy stuttered.

"I'm Artemis but you may call me Art," She said, "May I carry you?"

Percy nodded and held out his arms to her. She gently picked up the child. Now Aphrodite was pissed. 'How dare Artemis show me up like that.' Aphrodite thought.

"Artemis how the Hades did you do that?" she asked.

"Easy, I am the goddess children." Artemis stated.

"No fair." huffed Aphrodite.

Poseidon sighed in irritation.

"Now may I please have my son back?" Poseidon said.

Artemis handed Percy to Poseidon.

"Daddy." Percy said.

"Come boy time to go home." Poseidon said.

"At least we do not have to tell Amphitrite and Triton." Athena said.

"Oh gods I forgot about them." Poseidon muttered.

"Here Uncle P let me take the boy while you talk to them." Said Hermes.

Poseidon thought about it. There was a chance that his wife would attack Percy. Then again Hermes may turn Percy into a criminal. Hmmm, Hermes or Amphitrite?

"Fine, I owe you one." Poseidon said as he handed over Percy to Hermes.

"Don't worry he will be safe." Hermes said.

"Now you behave yourselves." Poseidon said before he flashed to his palace.

"Okay Hermes, what's your plan?" Apollo asked.

"What plan?" Hermes asked trying to feign innocence. Apollo merely lifted an eyebrow with an 'are you serious look?'

"All right I am just taking him to camp." Hermes said.

"Cool I'm coming." Apollo said as they headed to the elevator.

~Poseidon's Palace~

Poseidon teleported to his palace a look of worry etched onto his face.

"Amphitrite! Triton!" He yelled.

They quickly appeared in front of the throne room. Worried looks also etched upon their faces once they saw his face.

"What is wrong father?" asked Triton.

"Nothing." said Poseidon.

They both sighed in relief.

"Well what is it then?" asked Amphitrite.

"." Poseidon said so quickly it wasn't even understandable.

"Now can you say that slower?" asked Triton.

"I sired another son. His mother has died and now will stay with us for he will train on Olympus and go to camp only during the summer." Poseidon said.

Triton looked shocked. Amphitrite looked as if she was going to explode.

"WHY? WHY MUST YOU CHEAT ON ME? WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG? WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS HAVE CHILDREN WITH MORTAL WOMEN! I AM YOUR WIFE!" Amphitrite exclaimed.

She swam away furiously. Tears threatening her eyes.

"Why do you have to do this to her?" asked Triton.

"I am sorry…I need an aspirin." muttered Poseidon.

"So where is this 'bother' of mine?" asked Triton.

"With Hermes." Was all Poseidon said as he swam away to get the aspirin and take a nap.

~With Hermes~

Apollo and Hermes were putting Percy into a car seat and were having difficulty since it was there first time using a car seat.

"hungry." Said Percy and to prove his point his stomach growled.

"Hey mind whipping up some pancakes for the kid?" Hermes asked.

"Sure." Apollo said then handed a plate of warm pancakes to Percy.

"NO, blue pancakes." Percy said.

"Fine, man you are one picky kid." Apollo huffed as he turned the pancakes blue.

"YAY!" Percy exclaimed as he dug into the now blue pancakes.

"So why are we going to camp?" Apollo asked.

"Well to pick up Thalia and Luke." Hermes answered.

"Where daddy go?" Percy asked.

"He went to go talk to your new mommy." Apollo answered,

"But mommy gone." Percy said with a few years in his eyes.

"No kid you are getting a new mommy." Apollo said.

Percy seemed to perk up at the idea of having a new mother but it also saddened him because he knew no one could replace his mom. She was kind and caring and she lived him so much. He wondered if his new mother would be as kind as caring.

"Come on Perce. We are here." Hermes said.

A/n: I decided to end it here. Hope you think it's long to those who reviewed. And please review!


	4. CANDY HIGH

A/N: You guys are lucky I'm extremely bored on weekends. Oh and please remember that Percy is a 3 year old so his grammar is a bit incorrect. Other than that please enjoy! Oh and thanks to my awesome reviewers you guys make me happy!

DISCLAIMER

NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I WISH I DID OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS Or Flash AND I NEVER WILL…

Chapter 4

It was a warm morning as the campers were heading out to the mess hall.

"Where we are?" Percy asked.

"At camp. Maybe you can make a couple of friends." Apollo said.

"The other kids don't like me." Percy stated.

"These kids will, don't worry." Hermes said.

Percy nodded still not sure if he would make any friends here. He never really belonged at his preschool.

"So where are Thalia and Luke?" Apollo asked.

"Thalia?" Percy asked, he seemed to perk up at the sound of her name.

"Do you know Thalia?" Hermes asked.

Percy nodded eagerly. "Yeah, she has spiky black hair and always wears a death to Barbie t-shirt." He said.

"Yup that sounds like Thalia." Apollo said.

They were interrupted by a young girl and boy who had rush to them. The girl ran up to Percy and gave him a punch on the arm.

"Hey Percy." She said.

While the boy ran up to Hermes and gave him a hug. Little did Hermes know that his son just took his wallet.

"Hey dad, what are we doing today?" The boy asked.

The boy had short cropped sandy colored hair and pale blue eyes. His eyes seem to hold a mischievous spark in them and his smile seemed contagious.

"First meet Percy." Hermes said.

"Hi Percy I'm Luke." Luke said.

"Hi….CANDY STORE!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well that was random." Apollo said.

"CANDY STORE! CANDY STORE!" The other two chorused.

"Guess we are going to the candy store." Hermes said.

Then Percy went quiet. He suddenly quiet for he realized all the eyes on him. He hid behind Hermes. This caused a wave of 'awes' from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Come on I don't think Percy likes the attention." Hermes said leading them to the car.

~Time Skip~

At the candy shop Apollo was holding Percy as he flirted with the bleached blond girl working at the cashier. These two were the distractions. Meanwhile Hermes, Thalia, and Luke were stashing candy into there pockets. Hermes who had pockets that seemed bottomless just kept stuffing them with any candy while the other two were a bit more selective with their candy.

"Oh stop it; you are making me blushed," The girl giggled, "Who is this cutie?"

"I'm Percy ma'am." Percy said politely.

"Awe, well isn't he just precious. Is he yours?" she asked.

"No, this is my little cousin." Apollo said.

"Well he must get his looks from your side of the family." She gushed.

"Now you are going to make me blushed." Apollo said.

The girl just giggled.

Meanwhile Thalia and Luke were trying not to barf at the two adults.

"Come on." Hermes said and they exited the store the girl barely noticed them as they exited the store. Once they were a block away Apollo and Percy left, but not without Apollo getting the girl's number and Percy getting a free lollipop.

Once they met up they saw what they had stolen. Percy removed the lollipop out of his mouth and said, "That girl was icky."

"Yeah, she was not even pretty." Luke said as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"But we did get candy." Thalia said.

"CANDY!" The other two exclaimed as the gods buckled them into the car they drove to the Empire state building and climbed into the elevator. Percy was still eating his lollipop and talking happily to Luke and Thalia.

"Percy were Sally?" asked Thalia.

"Mommy... gone ..." said Percy as he started to cry.

"Oh Percy its okay." Hermes said as Percy calmed down Luke asked, "Daddy why you come to spend time with us?"

"Well I wanted to see you." Hermes said.

"Last time you came was last year, Do you hate us?" asked Luke.

"No of course not, I love you but I am a busy god." Hermes said as they entered Apollo's palace.

The kids were having an eating contest while Hermes and Apollo talked on leisurely.

The kids were eating non-stop and soon snapped. All the candy was gone and the wrappers littered all over the floor. The three kids were running around. Thalia had electricity sparking all over her while the other two were running around like the Flash.

"Shit, they had too much." Said Apollo

"Well no shit Sherlock." Hermes exclaimed.

Suddenly Thalia came up to Apollo and shocked him unconscious.

"Shit, stay here kids." Said Hermes even though none of the kids were paying attention. He teleported to Athena's palace.

"Athena I need your help!" Hermes yelled.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"The kids are on a sugar high." Hermes muttered.

"Kids?" Asked Athena

"Umm…Yeah, Thalia, Luke and Percy." Hermes muttered.

"You left them by themselves?" She asked.

"No… Not exactly..." He muttered.

"Then explain." Athena demanded.

"Apollo is there but he was shocked unconscious by Thalia." Hermes explained.

"Let's go." Athena said and then teleported to Apollo's palace.

When they arrived Apollo was tied to a chair and had finger paint all over his face. Hermes was laughing so hard he could barely hold the camera he was using to take pictures. Meanwhile Athena was taking a small purple pouch and pouring a light pink powder on her hand. She gently blew it over the children and they fell asleep.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermes dumbfounded.

"Sleeping powder from Hypnos." Said Athena then teleported out.

Hermes picked up the sleeping children and teleported to his palace. He laid Percy and Thalia on the couch and placed Luke on the recliner. Hermes noticed something sticking out of Luke's pocket. It was a wallet. His wallet.

"Luke stole my wallet," Hermes exclaimed, "I'm so proud of him."

Hermes sat on the other recliner and fell asleep….

A/N: wow 2 chapters in one day. I'm spoiling you guys but I have nothing better to do today…anyways Thanks again to my awesome reviewers and thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It is raining and I have nothing better to do. And an interesting question came up in a review. Should the rule for Thalia and Percy also apply to Luke? Sure why not but in later chapters with other characters.

DISCLAIMER:

No matter how much I beg my dad I will never own PJO

Chapter 5

~Poseidon's palace~

Amphitrite's POV

How dare that scoundrel cheat on me. I gave him a son so why must he run off with mortal woman? Tears streamed down her face. She was always heartbroken when she found out her husband had yet again cheated on her. She sat on her bed just crying her heart out.

"Amphitrite I'm sorry." Poseidon said.

"No you are not. If you were you would not have done it." I responded.

"Look he has no where to go." Poseidon said,

"Yes he does. He could go to camp or you could send him to one of those mortal foster homes." I responded.

"Well how would you feel if you had to send Triton to one of those places?" Poseidon asked.

I thought about it. There was no way I would ever send my son to one of those horrid places. He would only stay here for evenings while the rest away in Olympus. The summers in camp.

"Fine I will give the child a chance." I said.

"That is all I ask." He said.

"But I am still upset with you." I said.

"I know." Poseidon said.

~Hermes Palace~

Hermes' POV

I woke up to the sound of crying. Percy's crying. I came up to him. His eyes were red from all the crying. Percy saw me and ran to me.

"Percy what's wrong?" I asked.

"BA-Bad Dream!" he sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's okay now," I whispered to him as I sat on the recliner, "what was it about?"

It took Percy a while to calm down. Now he was just sniffling. It was pretty hard to believe what this kid has gone through in a couple of days.

"A big hole was telling me to get h-him out an-and it st-started to pull me in. then I heard m-my mommy scream." Percy sobbed even more.

"Oh shit!" I said once I realized what the big hole was.

Then there was an Im from Zeus.

"There is an emergency meeting now, bring Thalia and Percy with you." Zeus said.

I quickly teleported Luke to camp and woke up Thalia. Percy was still sniffling a bit. I dragged them to the throne room. Only Apollo wasn't there yet.

"Daddy!" Percy yelled as he ran to his father.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"She decided to give him a chance." Poseidon answered.

"That's good." I said and left t my throne. Thalia had walked up to Zeus and was now sitting on his lap. Hera was glaring at her, typical.

Finally Apollo came. He still had finger paint on his face but at least he was out of the chair. Everyone was trying to stop laughing. Thalia and Percy were trying to stop giggling but were failing.

"Brother what is wrong with your face?" Artemis asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"Here." Aphrodite said as she handed him a mirror.

"HOLY SHIT." He exclaimed.

He was trembling with rage. "Who did this to my perfect face?" He shouted.

The kids were now non-stop laughing. I raised my hand so the kids wouldn't get in trouble. As Apollo was going to attack me Zeus yelled for silence.

"Now we have important matters to attend to," he started, "Hades has told me about our father beginning to stir."

"What?" asked Poseidon. Fear of his son being the prophecy child rising in his voice.

"I guess this would be a bad time to mention Percy's nightmare." I said.

"What did the boy dream of giant clowns?" snickered Ares.

"Not even he dreamt of taterous." I said.

"I need more aspirin." Poseidon said then summoned a bottle of Advil.

"Yes, we are here to discuss what to do about it. Any suggestions?" Zeus asked.

"Train the kids as hard and fast as you can." Said Ares.

"That is actually a good idea, but remember the kids are only 3. Plus we do not even know when little Percy's birthday is so we can not be sure who is older.

"His birthday is August 18." Stated Poseidon.

"Oh his birthday is next week. I am so planning a birthday party!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

"Not now Aphrodite." Said Artemis.

"We must train them at camp. They leave tomorrow." Zeus said.

Poseidon's POV

The council was dismissed. Poseidon walked Percy outside. Thalia stayed behind to talk to her dad.

"Now son you have to go to camp." Poseidon said.

"The one from this morning?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and I won't see you until the end of this month." Poseidon said.

Percy nodded he didn't want to loose his father so soon.

"Now don't worry I will see you on your birthday." I said.

"Okay daddy." Percy said.

"Now you will behave and if you have any questions ask Thalia, okay?" Poseidon said.

Percy nodded. At least he will know Thalia and Luke, Poseidon thought.

~Aphrodite's POV~

Oh gods this will be a fun party for little Percy. Now what color should it be? Oh blue and green obviously. Then it shall be at camp half-blood. Hmm what will I wear?

"Aphrodite what are you doing?" Athena asked.

"Planning a party for Percy." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course the boy needs a party." I said.

Athena just rolled her eyes and walked away. Oh what does she know about having fun.

The next day

3rd person pov

Percy woke up on Olympus. Thalia was waiting outside for him to get to camp. Hermes was by him her waiting to take them. Poseidon had left him a backpack with clothes and a pen in there.

"Come on I want you to meet Annabeth." Thalia cheered.

"Who that?" Percy asked.

"My friend. She is really fun." Thalia said.

"Will she be nice?" Percy asked.

"Yeah although she a bit weird when you first to meet her." Thalia said.

Percy nodded. He was excited to go to camp. It seemed like a fun place to go to.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review and thanks to those who reviewed last time. I'll probably update later this week. So yeah. Suggestions are welcomed. Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I was bored again. This may be a bit short. This is just Percy meeting the rest of the kids.

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN PJO!

Chapter 6

Percy was in the car seat with Hermes driving and Thalia was right next to them.

"What do they do at camp?" asked Percy.

"It's so much fun. We get to fight with swords and there is this cool giant wall with lava on it but Chiron will not let us get on it since we still little." Thalia answered.

"Who Chiron?" asked Percy.

"He a centaur." Thalia said.

"A what?" asked Percy.

"A half horse half man person." Thalia answered.

"Ohhhh." Said Percy.

Hermes chuckled. These kids were so innocent.

"Who are your friends?" Percy asked.

"Oh well there is Annabeth, Luke, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Katie, and there is Rue. But Rue doesn't like to talk." Thalia said. (A/N: Rue is my oc in this story.)

"Why?" asked Percy.

Thalia just shrugged. Hermes pulled over near the strawberry fields. He got the kids out of the car and they ran to the Big house. There sat a pudgy man with leopard print Hawaiian style shirt and blood shot eyes. Then there was a man in a wheelchair. The man had a thinning beard and had this coffee smell to him. Next to him was a girl with blond hair in an orange t-shirt and jeans. She seemed to be about Percy's age but looked way smarter than him. She looked at him as if he were the blueprints to a building or something.

"Hey Annie, this is Percy." Thalia said to the girl.

"Hello Percy," Annabeth said, "Who is your parent?"

"My daddy is Poseidon." Percy said.

"My mommy is Athena, she don't like your daddy." Annabeth said.

"Does that mean you aren't going to be my friend?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." She said and with that she walked off.

"Told you she was weird." Thalia said.

"Thalia get Percy settled in at cabin 3 and then give him a tour I will join you shortly." Chiron said.

"Okay, come on Percy." Thalia said.

Percy and Thalia walked to cabin 11.

"This is Luke's cabin. Come on let's get him." Thalia said and they walked in. They were greeted by a cheerful Luke and two others.

"Percy this is Travis and this is Conner." Luke said.

"Hey Percy!" the two chorused.

"Hi!" Percy said.

"Come on Luke lets give Percy the tour." Thalia said and proceeded to drag the two boys out. The two showed Percy around. Percy kept wanting to go see his cabin but the other two insisted to see the rest of camp first.

"Over there is the arena where we fight." Thalia said.

"Over there is where we eat and the forest is over there. We always play capture the flag and it is so much fun." Luke said.

After the tour they finally went to cabin 3. There they saw a girl with dark brown hair and eyes so dark they seemed to be black. She was waiting patiently outside and once she saw Thalia and Luke she waved and ran to them. This girl seemed to be about 5 or 6 years old.

"Hey there Rue." Thalia said.

The girl just smiled.

"Rue doesn't talk much." Luke whispered to Percy.

"Hey Rue this is Percy. He is new and a son of Poseidon." Luke said.

The girl just nodded. She stuck out her hand and Percy shook it. After they went inside the cabin and set up Percy's stuff.

It was early morning and the conch shell had just blown it was time for breakfast and Luke and Percy's stomachs were grumbling.

A/N: I know this is a bit short but next chapter will be longer I promise. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review the chapter and I need some suggestions for the story. Tell me in your review or PM me. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I am a little slow in updates but I was working on my other story My Phantom…so yeah...Here you go! Oh and Rue is the girl's name! I couldn't think of anything else besides I love that name…

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN PJO

~Percy's Pov~

This place was awesome! I was making a lot of new friends here. Though I did miss my mommy and my daddy. Thalia showed me the cool places and I met Rue. All the kids here were bigger than me. Luke told me we got to play and fight with swords. Then my tummy rumbled and I told Thalia I was hungry and she told me to follow her to the mess hall.

"Hi Thalia where were you?" A girl asked.

~3rd person POV~

The girl had short dark brown hair that was tied in two pigtails and had deep forest green eyes. She wore a green t-shirt and faded out jean shorts. She was followed by a boy in dark skinny jeans and black t-shirt he had short black hair and his eyes were blue specked with black. They both seemed to be the same age as them.

"Hey there Katie, Hey Kyler," Thalia said, "I was on Olympus with my cousin. This is Percy."

"Hey Percy." Katie said with a cute smile which showed she had lost a tooth on the bottom row of her teeth.

"Hi." Kyler said shyly.

"Food!" Percy and Luke said and ran to the mess hall.

Thalia and the rest were just laughing at their antics. Luke and Percy entered the mess hall and went straight to the food. Luke told Percy to dump some of the foods and say to who ever your parent is. Then Percy went to the Poseidon table while Thalia and the rest went to their tables.

~Time skip~

August 18

Percy and Thalia were arriving on Olympus after saying goodbye to their friends. Hermes held their hands as he led them to the throne room.

"I don't want to be here." Thalia said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because I don't want to." Was Thalia's response.

"Okay." Percy said.

They reached the throne room and Thalia and Percy were taken by Aphrodite to her palace. Percy went calmly while Thalia went kicking and screaming.

"No! No! NO PINK!" Thalia yelled.

"But Thalia you would look so pretty." Aphrodite cooed.

"NO. Nuh uh." Thalia said. Aphrodite huffed and said, "Fine."

Percy and Thalia were led into Aphrodite's closet. Huge would be an understatement. This place made Texas look as small as a mouse. Percy just stood in awe.

"You have a lot of clothes." He said.

"Oh this is only a third of a third of a third of a third." Aphrodite said to the now 4 year old boy. Percy looked confused for a moment then asked, "Is that a lot?"

"Yes." Aphrodite said.

Percy Just nodded his head. Thalia was looking for a way out of here. While Aphrodite was looking through a small compartment which seemed to hold little kid clothes.

"Come here Percy." Aphrodite said. Percy came up to her and Aphrodite gave him a bundle of clothes.

"Now go change in the bathroom." She said and led him to the bathroom. Then she turned to Thalia.

"Come over here." Aphrodite commanded.

"NO!" Thalia yelled.

Aphrodite huffed and dragged little Thalia into the dressing room. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and then Thalia was in a pink princess dress. Thalia took off the horrid dress and appeared in her regular clothes. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and then Thalia was in a plain black shirt and black jeans. She also wore midnight blue Vans and her hair was freshly spiked.

"Happy?" Aphrodite asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Thalia said.

Percy stepped out of the room and Aphrodite gushed. Percy was dressed in a green-blue button up shirt with black dress pants and a black bowtie on. Thalia started laughing because Percy couldn't tie his bow tie.

"Here let me get that for you." Aphrodite said and tied it for him.

"Thank you." Percy said.

Aphrodite looked at the clock and then at the kids.

"Well let's go we are now fashionably late." She said and took them to the throne room.

The throne room was decorated to be a 4 year old's dream party. They had a section of arcade games, ten bouncy houses, and several piñatas hanging from the ceiling. It was decorated in blue and green colors. Luke, Conner, Travis, Annabeth, Rue, Katie, Kyler, Clarisse and the rest of camp was there.

Percy first went to the arcade. He found Dionysus there playing Pac Man and Apollo and Hermes playing ski ball. Percy went straight the video games. Later Thalia dragged him out to play in the bouncy houses.

Annabeth joined them and they tried to see who bounced the highest. Of course Thalia won. Then Artemis appeared in the form of a twelve year old and took them to cut the cake.

The cake was huge. IT had six layers and had blue icing decorated with green and in big letters it said:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!

Poseidon reached for Percy and held him to blow the candles out.

A/N: I know it is short. I will try and update sooner than before. Advice is appreciated and please keep flames to yourselves…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So sorry for the late update. My only excuse is that I had a huge project due in language arts. So without further a due here it is. Oh and Percy and Thalia are now 12.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO! I wish I did…

~Percy's Pov~

I sat here in Athena's classroom. Listening to her drone on and on about the Greeks and the Romans. I had already learned this stuff and this was just a refresher before we headed off to camp. I looked at Thalia and noticed she was listening to her Ipod. Lucky, I got mine confiscated yesterday by Athena when we were in a museum.

I looked at Thalia again and noticed she was texting someone. She mouthed the words "Hermes and Apollo." I nodded slowly.

~Thalia's POV~

I texted Hermes and Apollo. I told them to get us out of this snore fest. I mean we already learned this stuff. I sat there patiently listening to Green Day. Suddenly there was a loud roar. I looked at Percy excitedly. We looked outside the window and saw Apollo's sports car coming. We ducked under the desks as the car flew into the window of the classroom. I saw Percy running to the car and so did I. We hoped over the doors.

"Step on it!" I yelled.

"You got it." Apollo said as he sped up in reverse.

"Get back here!" Athena screeched but it was too late we were out of there.

"Thanks you guys." Percy said.

"Don't sweat." Apollo said.

"So what is the plan?" I asked.

"Can we not hang out without doing something devious?" Hermes asked trying to feign innocence.

Percy and I broke out laughing. Did Hermes expect us to believe that? I Mean every time we hangout we end up in the throne room with my father yelling at us saying, "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DRIVE A CAR!They are only 8 years old!" or "YOU DIMWITTS! You are supposed to set a good example!" or more recently "HOW IN THE NAME OF HADES DID YOU MANAGE TO MAKE APHRODITE AND HERA SO PISSED OFF!"

"Okay you got us. We are going to pick up some of the half-bloods and have some fun." Hermes said.

"What kind of fun?" Percy asked.

"Oh you will see." Apollo said.

We rode on and landed in camp half-blood. At the hill waited our friends. There was Rue, Kyler, Luke, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, and unfortunately Zoë.

"Nightshade what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I m coming with you." She said.

"Hey Zoë." Percy said.

She nodded to Percy. Zoë was in the Hunt and was always trying to get me, Annabeth, Rue, Katie, and Clarisse to join too. Even after our continuous streams no. She couldn't really stand the boys. Although she often tried.

"Okay where are we headed?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh you will see." Hermes said.

"Now into the car." Apollo said as he turned the sports car into a comfy bus. We all piled in.

~Percy's POV~

I sat in the bus. It had comfortable chairs and small televisions over every seat. Basically this was an awesome bus for us. The Stolls sat behind Katie and Annabeth. Clarisse and Thalia sat in front me and Luke and Kyler sat behind me. Zoë sat by herself. I wonder why she was here with us. Rue sat with Hermes at the front.

"Hello passengers. You are currently flying The sun God air lines. Please be seated next to someone. We do not want our passengers by themselves. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy our flight to Southern California." Apollo said.

Zoë grudgingly came and sat near me. She mumbled something that sounded like "Stupid boy." I rolled my eyes at her. I am nice to her. I don't see the reason to be mean to all of us.

"So why are you at camp?" I asked trying to lighten up the tension.

"Lady Artemis had a meeting at Olympus." Zoë said.

"Oh um I do not mean to be rude but who invited you?" I asked hoping she would not take it the wrong way like last time. I still had the scar. Man she was a good shot.

"Rue invited me," She said, "Rue is an odd one isn't she?"

"Yup. She rarely talks at all." I said.

"Yes but she would make a good addition to the Hunt." Zoë said.

"Is adding hunters all you think about?" I ask.

"Well mostly. Rue told me to take a break from it and come." She said.

"Well I hope you have some fun with us." I said sincerely.

We rode in silence watching the movie that was playing (Pirates of The Caribbean, On Stranger Tides).

"Passengers we will be landing in about half an hour. Please remain seated and thank you for flying with us." Apollo said.

"So do thy know where we are headed." Zoë asked.

"Umm I have a good guess." I said as I saw the Knott's Berry farm out the window. I pointed it out.

"Oh I have never been to this place. Have you?" She asked.

"Nope. I have heard of it." I said.

"Welcome kids to Knott's Berry Farm," Hermes said, "Don't worry today the park is closed to the public and is open to only us."

This caused every one except most of the girls to cheer. The Tolls and Luke got super excited. Annabeth was looking at the structure of the roller coasters. Thalia, Katie, and Clarisse looked excited and I saw Rue and Kyler smiling. I looked at Zoë, she seemed excited.

~Thalia's POV~

I looked at the place. The rides seemed awesome from the window.

"I wonder what Percy and Zoë are talking about." Clarisse said.

"I don't know." I said with a shrug. I looked over at Kyler and Luke. Kyler looked at me and smiled before he turned back to Luke.

"What are we going to ride first?" Clarisse asked.

"Umm how about the silver bullet?" I asked.

"Okay." She said as we got out of the bus.

~Zoë's POV~

Why did Rue invite me? Not like these people enjoy my company. Percy tries to be nice but he is a boy. Rue came up to and dragged me with the rest of them.

"Rue why did you invite me?" I asked once we got inside.

"Wait." Rue whispered.

Rue's voice was sweet to listen to. She always whispered never shouted. She never talked unless necessary and when she did she always whispered. I wondered why. The most I ever heard her say is about five sentences.

Rue led me to a part where the others would not find us.

"Look Zoë I am in trouble." Rue said.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"They are coming after me." Rue said.

"Who are-?" I started but realized who she was talking about.

"Yes, I need you to help me." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"I need you to-." Rue started but stopped as a giant beast charged at us. We ducked to the side. The beast grunted and then emerged more beasts. There were empousa hissed at .us.

"We some for the girl." It hissed and then charged at Rue. Rue pulled out her sword. I had never seen her fight before. I was amazed at her skill. She lunged at it and kept on fighting. I took out my bow and arrows and started shooting. The huge beast turned out to be the Minotaur. I shot arrows at it but they harmlessly stuck. Rue was beating every monster that came at her.

I heard the others come closer to us. They must have heard the crash. An empousa threw a spear at me and it hit my arm.

"Zoë!" Rue yelled. This was the first time she yelled. The monsters stopped in their tracks. All accept one. The one Empousa had covered her ears. She hit Rue with the hilt of her sword until Rue fell to the ground.

Blood came trickling from her wound. Her breathing grew shallow.

"Rue!" I yelled. The monsters grabbed her and they grabbed me and threw me to the side. They hurried off as fast as they came.

"Zoë, what happened?" Percy asked as he dragged me up. Apollo came and healed up my arm.

"The monsters took Rue." I said.

Hermes and Apollo looked at each other.

"Come we are heading to Olympus Now." They said in unison.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please review. I will try and update another chapter later this week. Thanks to all those who reviewed last time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here is another update! Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER

*I still don't own PJO*

~Percy's POV~

I was with Luke and Thalia when we heard something crash. We saw a big cloud of smoke come up. We knew something had gone wrong.

"Hurry up; I think Rue and Zoë were over there." Luke said.

"Do you think a monster attacked them?" Thalia asked.

A loud roar echoed through the park.

"I think that answers your question." I said as I ran over with Riptide drawn out.

The smoke was clearing up. The monsters were gone. I saw Zoë under a pile of rubble and went to help her.

"Zoë what happened?" I asked.

"They took Rue." She said as the rest of us got there.

Hermes and Apollo looked at each other a look of fear flashed across their faces.

"We need to leave to Olympus NOW." They said in unison.

Apollo dragged us to the bus. We all sat down quickly and once we were seated Apollo stepped on it. He was driving like a mad man. All of us were clutching our seats. Zoë looked scared. This scared me because she never let fear show on her face. Everyone was looking around wondering where Rue was.

"Dad, what happened to Rue?" Conner asked.

"She was taken. We will explain more once we reach Olympus." Hermes said.

I looked at Zoë. Her arm was in a sling. I could see tears were threatening to pour out.

"What's wrong Zoë?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I could not protect her." Zoë whispered.

"Don't worry we will get her back." I said.

All she did was nod. I knew she wouldn't believe me because I am a boy but I had to try.

~Time skip~

We arrived on Olympus and Apollo rushed us into the throne room. Hermes had left earlier to gather the Olympians for an emergency meeting. The throne room was full. Apollo took his seat and the rest of us sat on mini thrones near the gods.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked.

"It's Rue, she was taken." Hermes said.

A gasp rang out through the throne room.

"What is so important about Rue?" Annabeth asked.

The Olympians looked at each other then nodded gravely.

"You see Annabeth Rue is a special child. An important child. If she fell in the wrong hands it could lead to a catastrophe." Athena explained.

"Who was with her?" Zeus asked.

~Zoë's POV~

"That would be I." I answered.

"What happened exactly?" Hera asked.

"Well Rue had told me she wished to speak with me. So we went to a secluded place so no one would over hear. She told me that they were after her and she needed me to do something for her. When she was about to tell me what the task was the monsters came and attacked us. We fought but they captured her in the end." Zoë said.

"We need a quest to find her immediately." Poseidon said.

"For once I agree with kelp head," Athena said, "I think Zoë should lead the quest."

"I agree." Zeus said. "All in favor?"

"It looks like you will be leading a quest. You will see the oracle when you get to camp half blood. You have two days to prepare." Artemis said.

"Yes my lady." I said.

We were quickly dismissed. Argus drove us back to camp on the way I fell asleep.

~Dream~

I was in a dungeon. There was someone nearby chained to a wall. I took a step closer. It was Rue. Dried blood was caked on her face. Her breathing was shallow and her clothes were in tatters. Scars showed everywhere. Rue gasped and choked for air spitting out drops of blood in the process.

"Zoë…help me…get Percy…and…Thalia…on your quest." Rue said between breaths.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"Head west and...Destroy them." Rue said with a twisted smile that made her blood smeared face look slightly deranged.

"Of course." I whispered.

"OH RUE!" A voice said.

"Hide." Rue whispered. I did as I was told.

A boy who looked like Rue came out but he seemed older and more deranged.

"You have hidden long enough sister," He said, "A pity you could have been powerful if you had stayed."

Rue spat in his face and smirked.

"Don't worry Rue; father won't kill you…yet. He still needs your power." He said and turned to me. He drew a dagger and through it at me. That was when I woke up.

~Reality~

I woke up in the van. I was sweating and the rest of them looked at me worried.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you okay? You were tossing around a lot." Kyler asked.

"Fine just a dream." I said.

We got off the van and I ran to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror I was scared. What if I couldn't save her?

A/N: Sorry if it is a bit short. I was a bit of in a hurry. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Oh and if anyone would give a good prophecy PM me or leave it in your reveiw!Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I was going to update yesterday but my baby bro and his friend asked me to build Sideswipe out of legos so blame them for the late update. So sorry but I could not come up with a prophecy so I am skipping that part. Sorry. Oh and to clear it up Thalia and Percy are 12.

DISCLAIMER: I am too old to watch Barney and too young too drive so obviously I don't own PJO.

~Zoë's POV~

I walked down from the attic. It was creepy talking to the Oracle. I looked at Chiron and then at the rest of the campers. I knew who I would take.

"Percy and Thalia will you come with me on this quest?" I asked.

There were gasps heard from around the room. Not only did I choose someone outside the Hunt I chose a boy. There were some glares from the Hunters. After a tense moment of silence Phoebe spoke.

"Why are you bringing a boy?" Phoebe asked with pure disgust in her voice. I took a deep breath.

"I had a dream. Rue was contacting me through it she told me that Thalia and Percy would be the most help on this quest and I trust Rue. Believe me if she hadn't told me I would have taken someone else." I said.

The answer seemed suffice to them so they nodded. I turned to Percy and Thalia.

"So will you accompany me?" I asked.

~Percy's POV~

YES! I finally got to go to on a quest. This is what I have been waiting for. I mean I have been trained by gods yet they never allow me to gone quest. I know they are dangerous but this is something I need to do.

"Of course, it would be a pleasure to accompany you." I said as politely as possible. This was something I learned from Artemis and Athena: always be polite.

"Thalia?" Zoë asked.

"Count me in." Thalia said.

"Good, you will leave tomorrow after breakfast." Chiron said.

After that we just walked off to our cabins to get whatever we needed. I was in the Poseidon cabin packing up some clothes and Ambrosia and Nectar. I did not have much to pack. I went to the bathroom to get my pants that I had left there. When I returned there were four people there. Thalia, Uncle Zeus, Uncle Hades, and my dad.

"Hey dad." I said and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hello son." He said.

"So what's up?" Thalia asked.

"Well we came to wish you luck." My dad said.

"And to give you these." Hades said.

The three gods each took out something. Zeus handed Thalia a silver bracelet and Poseidon handed me a pen. On instinct I uncapped my pen and it turned into a celestial bronze sword. The word Riptide was carved in the side in Greek. I looked over at Thalia and notice her bracelet had turned into a shield with Medusa's head on it. I backed away immediately. Then Hades handed me a map.

"I already told Zoë this. On your way to Rue I want you to find my twins. Their names are Bianca and Nico Di Angelo." Hades said.

"Of course uncle." I and Thalia said in unison. Hades smiled at this. I guess they meant a lot to him.

"Thank you," Hades said, "I better get going. Persephone will have my head if I am late."

"Scared of your wife?" Zeus asked.

"At least my wife isn't as scary as you wife." Hades said and vanished into the shadows.

"He got you there." Poseidon said.

"Shut up." Zeus said.

"Well good luck." Poseidon said to us and vanished into a sea breeze.

Zeus turned to Thalia and said, "Good luck." He then zapped himself out of the room.

"Your dad has a flare for dramatic exits." I said.

"No shit." Thalia said and stormed off, literally.

"Like father like daughter." I muttered and got ready for bed.

~DREAM~

I was in this Hotel. There were games everywhere and swirly slides and so much more. I looked around and what caught my eye were two kids. One was a girl with olive skin and shoulder length pitch black hair. Her eyes were like deep black pits that you could get lost in. She seemed to be about my age maybe a year younger than me. The boy looked about the same except you know more male. His hair was up to his neck and he was about two inches taller than the girl who I assumed was his sister. They seemed familiar to me but I could not place it. The boy turned to his sister and said.

"Come on Bianca lets go to the swirly side." He said and dragged his sister along.

"Fine but then we go to our room. Got it Nico?" Bianca asked.

"Got it sis." Nico said and they were off.

That is when I realized who they were these were Hades' kids. Bianca and Nico Di Angelo. I tried to follow them but they were lost in the crowds.

The dream changed and all of a sudden I was in this damp chamber. There was someone chained to a wall. I walked closer and I gasped. It was Rue. She was covered in crimson blood. Her breaths were shallow and raspy. Her arms and legs were covered in wounds some still fresh with blood trickling out. She turned her head in my direction.

"Percy, be careful…I do not have enough time but please hurry up and get the twins…then come get me…" Rue said.

I nodded my head yes. I was about to say something when I heard someone walk in this direction.

"Hide." Rue whispered and I did.

A boy walked out. He was dressed in armor with a cape flowing around him. He went up to Rue and took out a vial of clear white liquid. He grabbed Rue's throat and poured the liquid down her throat. Slowly the wounds began to heal and the blood disappeared. Her breathing became normal again and Rue looked as healthy as ever.

"Oh little sister why not give in? Father hates doing this to you." The boy said. Rue spat in his face.

"He will never truly care about me." Rue whispered.

The boy wiped the spit off his face and slapped Rue. The sound echoed off the walls.

"Too bad, now the torture has to start all over again." He said.

~REALITY~

I woke up sweating and on the floor. Rue was in trouble and we had to find her and the twins fast.

A/N: So how is it? Please leave a review and thanks for reading. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I am sorry that I have not updated sooner but I my computer had viruses in it. Sorry. So I realized a mistake. When Poseidon gave Percy Riptide lets just say that Riptide got improved and may I please say I know that Bianca and Nico are not twins but in this story they are. Oh and at the moment there is no pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own PJO.

~_Percy's POV_~

I woke up early today to make sure I had everything I needed. Yup everything in order. I walked to the dinning pavilion and began eating my breakfast. I looked for Thalia and Zoe to come in. I was nervous to go on the quest. I hope we could save them in time. Who knows what they do to Rue.

Thalia came up behind me and said, "Meet by the pine tree when you are done."

"Okay." I said as I munched on my scrambled eggs.

~_Zoe's POV_~

I woke up again in a haze. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. This quest had to be a success. Rue was a friend and I had to find Bianca and Nico. But was I ready for a quest? Was I ready for the chances of failure? I took in a deep breath. I could do this. I am Lady Artemis' second in command. I could save Rue and the other two.

I walked out to the dinning pavilion. I sat down at the Artemis table. I ate my pancakes hurriedly and ran off to the pine tree. After a few minutes passed Percy, Thalia, and Chiron were there. Along with others. Kyler gave Thalia an awkward hug. Luke hugged both of them. The rest said goodbyes. The girl Katie came up to me.

"Good luck and bring Rue back okay." Katie said.

"You can count on that." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." She said and walked back a bit.

"You ready for this?" Thalia asked.

"Yes now let's head out." I said as Argus handed the car keys to me.

"You can drive?" Percy asked.

"Of course I have been driving since cars were invented." I said.

"Nice." Percy said nodding his head.

We got in to the car. Thalia got shot gun and Percy sat in the back.

"So where are we headed to first?" Thalia asked.

"Well I think we need to head some where in California." Percy said.

"That is correct. We head to Mt. Tam." I said.

~_Rue's POV_~

I lay here chained. My brother had just finished healing me. Only to start the torture again. The blades dug ever so slowly into my skin. The whips thrashing at limbs. Blood covered every inch of my body. My breath was getting slower and raspy. Finally the pain stopped. I was numb all over. I was scared now. Why had the torture stopped? I heard silent footsteps come towards me. I looked up expecting to see my brother Terrance. No, it is him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice filled to the brim with venom.

"Oh just came to see the show." He said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Just your gift." He said with a smirk.

"Never." I whispered.

"Come now. You have a gift. Please sing…for your father." He said.

"You were never my father." I said.

He walked over to me. His hand on my blood stained cheek. He dug his sharp nails into my wounds making them bleed even more.

"You will do as you are told." He said.

"Since when did I ever listen to you?" I asked.

He began to circle around me. His eyes gleaming with fire.

"Be a good girl and you can go to your room." He said.

"Why? So I can remember my dead mother?" I asked.

"All I want is for you to sing for me." He said.

"I will never sing for you." I whispered.

"Such a shame too. What is it that I have heard…Oh yes you now refuse to even talk at camp? Why is that?" He asks.

I stay silent. Why can he not leave me be? I never wanted this life. I never wanted this 'gift' in the first place. Why couldn't I be mortal? Or at least a half-blood.

"Are you afraid that you will hurt them? If they knew what you could do they would abandon you just like your sister." He said.

"Leave Emilia out of this." I said.

"Why? She died right after you escaped you know. Apparently she thought you were right in the end and stalled a bit for you to be able to escape." He said.

Emilia had helped me? But she hated me...or at least that is what she told me countless times.

"Why couldn't the two of you be more like Terrance? He is loyal and one of the best soldiers in Kronos' army. You could be too if you would just give in." HE said.

"Never. You never cared for us. I will never be like Terry." I said.

"Oh come on. You were once the most vicious four year old girl I had ever seen. You were one of the best by four. I ask you join us." He said once again.

"No. Now can we get back to my torture. I am in no mood to talk to you Hyperion." I say and I meant it. I would much rather be tortured then have to talk to him again. At least when I am being tortured I know what to expect but with him I could either be blast to bits or a story and yes that has happened before. It was extremely awkward for me.

"Get her cleaned up again Terrance and move her to her room." He said and left.

Terry walked up to me and gave the potion that would cure me. He grabbed hold of my throat and forced the liquid down. I felt the chains release me from their grip. I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Get up Rue." Terry said.

I got up slowly. I was wary of what came next.

"Why don't you listen Rue? I wouldn't have to do this to you if would just give in. Please Rue I don't want to loose you like I lost Emilia." Terry said.

"No Terry. I will never give in. It's not like we ever mattered to you. You weren't even there when mom died." I whispered.

This seemed to upset him more. He slapped me again. The sound echoing off the walls.

"Why don't you ever listen? You could be safe right now. But you choose to be tortured!" Terry yelled at me. Furry showing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

**A/N: So how is it? Please review and thank you for being patient.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I would have updated yesterday but I had other things to do. So sorry. Thanks for being patient.

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…**

* * *

><p>~Rue's POV~<p>

Terry dragged me to my old room. The one I stayed in before I ran away. Terry avoided looking at my face. He was the one they wanted me to be like. Loyal to Kronos. Listens to orders and doesn't question. A soldier. I was nothing like him. I was never loyal to any of them here. I questioned everything that they did. I was not their soldier. They planned to use me but when they would no longer need me they would most likely dispose of me.

"Why Rue? Why?" Terry asked.

"Why what?" I asked back.

"Why will you not join us?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to." I said.

"It does not matter what you want! Just fight for us!" He said and threw me against the wall.

I felt the blood trickle down my face from my head. I sighed. I slowly got up and made my way to the old bed. The room was about the same as I had left it. The walls were grey. The cabinet full of books was in the corner. My dresser was in the other corner. A small desk was next to my bed. The bed was the only thing that was new. It was bigger and made of oak. The blankets were black. The white door to the side of the room that led to the bathroom was as pristine as ever. I hated it. This room was just a reminder that I lost my mother. That I had no where to go.

I walked over to the bathroom. The door knob felt cool against my skin. I slowly opened the door. The bathroom was clean. As pristine as it used to be before I left and destroyed it. I couldn't be here any more. I looked at my bed. There was no way I was going to sleep in that bed. I could not. Not where my mom died and not where I almost did too. I went to the corner of the room and slept there and trust me that is not the first time.

~Percy's POV~

"So where are we?" I asked Zoe.

She sighed in annoyance. Probably because that was the third time I asked that question in one hour. "We are almost out of New York just a couple more miles." Zoe said.

"Seaweed Brain you have to be patient. Any way what was the first stop on that map thing Hades gave us?" Thalia said.

I unfolded the map and looked at it. The words and images appeared almost instantly. I looked at a small dot that read 'you are here'. I looked further and noticed the first stop on the map was Las Vegas.

"We are going to Vegas!" I said excited.

"Hold up Perce, you do know we can't gamble or anything. Right?" Thalia asked.

"You have to ruin the fun." I said.

"Thalia is correct. I say we go in get the twins and get out of there quickly." Zoe said.

"Fine." I said.

~Zoe's POV~

We were finally out of New York. I did not know how we were going to make it to Las Vegas in one piece. The road we were taking seemed deserted. We passed few cars.

"Zoe can you please go faster?" Percy asked. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "We do not have a lot of gas and besides we may attract some monsters." I said.

"So what do you think these twins are like?" Thalia asked.

"They are Hades children so maybe a little like him." Percy said.

~Rue's POV~ (Dream)

I was looking at Percy. The first time he came to camp. He was so young. He came over to me with Thalia and Luke. My actual looks were hidden by the mist. So this is how people saw me…dark brown hair with dark almost black eyes. When in reality I had bright yellowish gold eyes and pitch black hair.

I smiled at little Percy and shook his hand.

The dream changed. I was with Emilia after mom had just died. Her bright yellow eyes glistened with tears. Mine were the same. Her dark black hair was tied in a messy bun. She was 12 I was 4. Terry was out training. He did not care any more. He stopped caring a long time ago.

Emilia turned to me and for the first time said, "This is your fault. If you didn't have your stupid gift they wouldn't have killed mom. I HATE YOU!" She yelled at me and left. I cried even more. I was huddled in the corner crying to myself when Hyperion found me hours later.

"Stop your insufferable crying. You are showing weakness. Where is our warrior?" He said as he dragged me to the training area.

I remember that day. I remember that was the day I started to plan my escape. The day the 'I HATE YOU!'S started.

I was trained to use my gift. They forced me. I could no longer speak normally for fear of hurting people. Little did they know I was going to use this 'gift' to get away.

The dream changed again. I saw myself battered and beaten. I was walking in the woods. I had lost them. My throat was raw. I was covered in blood. I collapsed to the ground. I was found minutes later by Lady Artemis and her Hunters. They healed me back to health. Asked me if I wanted to join I of course said yes. Later on though Artemis had figured out who I was and I was dragged to Olympus for a hearing. This happened in over the time of two years. They threatened to kill me then but Lady Artemis kept them from killing me. I was to stay at camp so they could keep an eye on me. I lost my second home that day. I lost the Hunters.

The dream changed yet again to the first day at camp.

"Hi." A girl said from the fields.

I waved my hand to say hello.

"My name is Katie. What's yours?" She asked.

"Rue." I whispered.

"Rue?" She asked making sure she heard correctly.

I nodded my head yes.

"You don't speak much do you?" She asked.

I nodded my head no.

"Well that's okay. You want to play later? Me and my friends are going to play Hide and Seek."Katie said.

"Okay." I whispered again…

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I will update sooner next time. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO…*sniffle***

~Percy's POV~

We stopped at a near by dinner in Pennsylvania. The people kept starring at us and why wouldn't they. Two twelve year olds and a Fourteen year old getting out of a car with no supervision. Yeah I'm sure they see that everyday. We got inside the diner and sat at a table. A waitress came up to us.

"We'd like to order." Thalia said.

"You got any money?" She asked.

"Of course. Would we be asking you if we didn't?" Thalia asked.

"Watch the attitude kid." She said as she handed us menus and left.

"That woman must learn to behave herself." Zoe said.

"Well what doe you expect? We are kids. We don't get respect unless you got some cash." Thalia said.

"That is an excellent point." I said.

The waitress came back with a notepad. We ordered our food. Zoe kept looking around nervously.

"Zoe what's wrong?" I asked.

"I sense monsters near." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah there are defiantly some near by. Let's get out of here." Thalia said.

"We'll take that to go!" Zoe shouted.

Then there was an explosion. I landed on the floor with a thud. The others landed next to me. I looked around for the source of the explosion. There where the kitchen used to be was some empousa.

"There they are!" One yelled pointing at us.

"You will come with ussss." The other hissed.

"Think again." Zoe said and aimed an arrow at one of their heads. IT hit it right in the face and exploded into dust.

"Run for it!" I yelled.

"No need to tell me twice." Thalia said as she shot some lightning at them.

"Hurry up. We must get out of here." Zoe said as she ran out the door. We followed closely behind. I saw Thalia throw an arrow at one of them. I froze some water from the air and threw at one of the monsters. IT landed straight in its eye. It let out an agonizing scream.

"Get in!" Zoe yelled as she started the car. I jumped into the back with Thalia next to me. Zoe steeped on the gas peddle and we went in reverse hitting some of the monsters as we made our way out. Thalia was still shooting at them as we drove away killing the rest of them.

"Nice job cuz." I said.

"Do you expect any lees from me?" She said.

"That was almost too close." Zoe said.

"You said it." I said.

"I never thought I would see the day." Thalia said.

"See what?" I asked.

"The day you two agreed." Thalia said with her smirk plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You two just agreed." Thalia said.

"She is correct Percy. As much as it pains me to say. We agreed." Zoe said with disgust.

"I guess we did." I said. An awkward silence laid over us soon afterwards. Then Thalia bursts out laughing and I am joining her.

"What is so funny?" Zoe asked.

~Rue's POV~

I woke up in the corner. I looked around. Still in the same drab room. There was a knock on the door. I stayed silent. The doors creaked open and in came Terrance.

"Get up." He said.

I stayed on the ground. I would go no where with him or any one else from here.

"Get up now Rue!" He yelled at me but still I stayed down.

He came up to me and yanked me up by the hair. He pulled me out the doors.

"Follow me." He said as we got out. I stayed. He yanked me by my hair again. I looked up at his cold malicious eyes. My brother was gone, replaced by this beast.

"You will do as I say." He said through gritted teeth.

"No." I said.

He slapped me again with so much force that I hit the wall. He grabbed my hands and dragged me down the corridor. His grip bruised my wrists. I felt blood seep down my head from where I hit the wall. He did not care though. I was nothing but a weapon to them all. Something for them to use until I was no longer needed. I would much rather die than help any of these worthless pieces of scum.

Terry threw me at the floor. I landed on my knees. I looked up to realize we were in the throne room. In front of me laid a golden coffin engraved with images of heroes being tortured and killed.

"Welcome back young Rue." A voice said.

"I would rather not be here." I said.

"Insolent little girl. You have no choice any more. You either die or serve me and since I won't allow you to die you have to serve me." He said.

"Never." I said.

A dark laugh echoed through the room. "But you see Rue, you have no choice. You never did."

"I always have a choice." I said.

"That is where you are wrong. Terrance take her away." He said and Terrance proceeded to drag me out of the room by my wrists. I looked up at him. He stared straight ahead. Where did my brother go?

When we reached my room. He tossed me in. I landed on the small rug on the floor. He looked at me with disgust.

"Why do you go through this? You could be great but you choose to go through misery." He said and closed the door.

I looked at the door. He was right. I could be great here but I do not believe in what these people are fighting for. I want nothing to do with them. I limped to my corner and lay down on the black blanket. I looked up at the ceiling where stars were painted on them. I laid there for hours. The door opened up and a demigod dropped a tray of food on the ground and walked out. I looked at the tray. An apple, grapes, and a sandwich. I got up and grabbed the apple. I ate it cautiously. I went back to my corner. I hope the others would come and get me out of this place soon.

A/N: Hope you like it. Please leave a review that would be appreciated. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay! I updated! Sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy and suffer from minor writers block. Hope you like the chapter! Oh and Happy Early Valentine's Day! Well on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO….**

~Zoe~

We have been driving for a couple of days now. I haven't rested no matter how much Percy insists. I will admit I was surprised when he first asked if I was okay but he is so…boyish about it.

It was now close to dawn and we were now in what I think is Kentucky. Thalia was trying to get a good radio station even though I persisted she didn't. And Percy I think he was sleeping on the floor.

"Here pull over and let me drive. You need to rest. I haven't seen you rest since…I think it was Ohio." Thalia said.

"If thou are sure." I said as I pulled over.

"Learn the new English. It's you not thou." Thalia said as she climbed over to the driver's seat. I rested on the passenger side and reclined the chair a bit to get some sleep. I gave Thalia a wary look as she pulled back onto the abandoned road.

"The English language is confusing." I muttered.

"Yeah well don't worry. I won't crash the car. Hermes taught me how to drive." Thalia said. I simply nodded my head and quickly dozed off.

DREAM

I was back in the past. Talking to my sisters. Well more like arguing. This was when they kicked me out. The dream suddenly changed and I was in the hunt. When I had just got in. That was the happiest day of my thousand years of life. Then it was the first day I met Percy.

I was at Mt. Olympus for a meeting Lady Artemis had to attend. I was there for a reason they have yet to tell me. I heard faint screams that sounded much like 'GIVE IT BACK SEAWEED BRAIN!' I looked around and saw a boy about seven year's old running away from a girl who was cackling with electricity. The boy not watching where he was going ran right into me. Toppling us over.

The boy got up and looked at me. Sea green eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I said nothing as I got up from the ground brushing off my clothes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tackle you. It was an accident I swear…Hey you're a hunter aren't you! Aunty Art told me about them." Said the boy.

"Nice going seaweed brain." The girl smirked.

"Hey it was an accident!" The boy yelled.

"Well be careful. She's a huntress. She might turn you into a jackalope like Aunty Art told us." The girl smirked.

"Please don't turn me into a jackalope!" The boy yelled.

I turned around and ignored them. I resumed waiting for Lady Artemis.

"There you are children. I see you have met my Huntress Zoe." Said Lady Artemis.

"Yeah barnacle brains here ran right into her." The girl said.

"Really Percy? Did you apologize?" She asked more sternly.

"Yes but she won't talk. Is she like Rue?" Percy asked.

Rue? The boy knew Rue?

"No my huntresses don't like boys very much." Artemis said.

The girl started laughing.

"Shut up Thalia!" Percy yelled. I remember laughing at the Percy and Thalia's antics.

~Rue~

I can sense they are on their way. I have been stuck in this room for hours, probably days now. Only getting a couple of meals a day. Even though I only ate the fruit.

I was huddled in the corner. When suddenly the door burst open. I looked up expecting to see Terrance or another person bringing me food. But I was wrong.

It was a girl with long pitch black hair. Eyes the color of darkest deepest oceans. She had one long cut running the side of her face. Her armor was a dark blue matching her eyes, adorned with silver designs. I knew this girl. She was Diane daughter of Oceanus. An old friend of mine. She saw me and a huge grin broke out on her face. She quickly closed the doors and ran to where I was.

"They told me they had captured you." She said giving me a hug.

"Obviously." I said.

"You look younger. Aren't you supposed to be sixteen?" She asked.

"I was in the hunt for two tears." I responded.  
>"Really? Rue you are so lucky. You got out of here." Diane said.<p>

"Well I got captured. What have you been up to?" I asked.

"Oh you know the usual. I am now general of our Navy though." She said with a small grin.

"Cool." I said. That was what she had always wanted to be a general then maybe a commander.

"Yeah but you know I wanna get out of here just as badly as you." She said.

"Really?" I asked. I never expected Diane to want out. Seriously out of all the demi-titans the children of Oceanus lived better and were treated better by their father.

"Yeah…Terry he's changed and it scares me." She whispered.

"Yeah. I never expected him to turn out like this." I whispered.

"No one did. Rue I have to tell you something important. But you have to promise no to do anything outrageous. Okay?" Diane said.

"Okay. I promise." I said.

"Terry he's-." She started.

~Percy~

DREAM

I was at Olympus. I saw the younger me running away from Thalia. Oh so it was this day huh?

I saw myself talking to Zoe. The first time we met. That was a bad start for sure.

The dream changed and there was a storm around me. Waves crashed around an armored boat. The waves seemed to speed up. There was fire and screams. Then there was a piercing screech in the air. Everything seemed to freeze. The ocean all of a sudden stopped. A melodious voice was singing now. The fire stopped and the monsters that were once attacking were walking away slowly, dumbfounded. I turned my head looking for the source…

Reality

I woke up with a start hitting my head on the reclined chair.

"Holly freaking cow!" I yelled. I heard laughter and got up from the ground of the car. How the Hades did I end up on the floor of the van?

"Nice seaweed brain." Thalia said from the steering wheel.

"Awe! Why do you get to drive?" I asked.

"Cause last time you drove we crashed." Thalia said.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please take the time to review! Thanks! And no promises I'll update quicker...hehe sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I have finished my project so I update now. So sorry this is so late. Hope you enjoy it. Again I apologize!

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

"That was only because Cousin Apollo's cows were in the middle of the road." I grumbled.

"The car flipped over!" Thalia said while driving.

"Be quiet the both of you. I am trying to sleep!" Zoe yelled from her seat.

"Sorry." We both muttered. Zoe went to sleep again. Her breathing soft, a small smile on her lips.

"So how far are we?" I asked.

"We are in Kansas." Thalia said.

"Seriously? I expected us to be further." I said.

"Well yeah, but the dinner set us back a bit." She said. Right now we, again, driving on a practically abandoned road. There was one car that was driving next to us. Their engine roaring all of a sudden. Zoë was startled awake.

"What in the name of Hades?" She said angry beyond belief. If Aphrodite taught me one thing it was never to interrupt a girl and her sleep. Ever!

The guy in the car was wearing shades and had this sickening laugh.

"Get off the road girly!" He shouted.

"Shut your bald head up, you jackass." Thalia said to him. If it wasn't obvious already never get Thalia pissed off and never call her girly.

The jerk face laughed and just sped up the road. Thalia was mad and so was Zoe. The sky started to darken and Lighting started to strike around us. Thalia was sparking electricity.

"Uh oh." I muttered as I took cover behind the back seat. I heard lighting crash near us and we passed what was left of the guy's car. He stood there near his wrecked car. His clothes slightly burnt and a dumbfounded look on his face. I laughed a bit. Nice to know I wasn't the only one receiving Thalia's rage.

"Thals…have you calmed down?" I asked peaking from the back seat. There were a couple sparks flying off her but not like before. Man was she scary. Zoe was muttering about insolent boys and how stupid they were.

This was going to be a long ride.

~Rue~

No this couldn't be there was no way this could be happening. Not my brother.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He is the only one worthy. Well that is their reason for him being chosen. It was either him or me, really." She said, a tear slowly trailing the way down her face.

He did it for her.

"How could he? Why? Why him?" I asked, my own tears streaming down my face.

"You'll be alright. Don't worry. I came here for another reason though." Diane said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I came to give you news. Your friends are coming to get you. They are currently in Kansas right now." She said.

"I alr-." I started.

"Hold up. Let me finish. When they get here. Know that I will help you with your escape when they get here. Alright. Keep them updated." She whispered to me so softly only I could hear.

"Thank you." I said just as quietly.

"I have to go. My break is almost over. I'll try and come tomorrow." She said as walked over to the door.

"Goodbye." I said as she smiled and stepped out of the door.

I was alone again. Terrance would probably come in soon to try and _persuade_ me. Not like that would work though.

I sat there alone, wondering where Terrance changed. Where my big brother went. When he turned so cruel and unbarring. To what happened to the promises of protection. What happened? I fell asleep to those thoughts.

~Dream~

I was in a small garden. It was a break from my training. My mother sat not far from me. Then I heard Terrance and Emilia running up to me.

"Rue! Look! I got my first sword today!" Terry said as he pulled out a sword from its sheath.

"Cool! Big brother can I use it?" I asked in awe of the gleaming new sword.

"Not right now. When you are older." He had said back then.

Now I was crying. My mother had turned fatally ill. With only months to live.

"It will be alright, Rue." Terry said. He was a bit cautious because off the disastrous mess that I had caused, along with the beasts I had knocked out using my 'gift'.

"No it won't mommy is gonna go away!" I said.

"But you'll still have me. Remember that. You'll always have me and Emilia. I will protect you. No matter what." He said as he gave me a tight hug. My tears staining his black shirt.

~Reality~

I woke up. Tears were streaming down my face again. How could he? How could he just do that? This was not my brother.

My brother would never do this. He would try his best to make me smile and take down father and his boss. I know he did it to take Diane's place but still. It hurt to know that your brother was going to…

* * *

><p>AN: You must hate me right now. Sorry this is super short (well for me any way)! I will try and update sooner but you know me. I'm slow with updates. Hehe…anyway please review. It would really make my day. So sorry I didn't update sooner! Any one have a guess to what Terrance is going to do?

Disclaimer: Um…disclaim? Obviously I don't own Percy Jackson and if you think I do then what world are you living in cause I want to move there!

~ Farvel!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I finally got around to writing this! Yay! I should really be doing my math extra credit though…but you guys come first!

* * *

><p><strong>~Percy~<strong>

We are now on our way to Las Vegas, Nevada. We have been through Hades this past week. There was that Chihuahua monster at the arch. And then we blew up the van running from Medusa. Trust me not fun. Especially when she wanted to keep me like a pet...The creeper. We had to 'borrow' a police cruiser which was really helpful while running from hellhounds on the freeway.

"We there yet?" I asked Zoe. The bad part about riding a police cruiser is sitting in the back, like a criminal. When we first got it Zoe said something along the lines of 'where you belong'.

"Be patient boy. We still have to get Lord Hades' children out of the blasted hotel while not being trapped in it. Then we go and save Rue." She said.

"I know…but I have no patience." I said.

"Thalia how do you put up with insufferable whining?" Zoe asked Thalia.

"Huh?" Thalia said pulling out her ear buds.

"Oh I just play some music and pretend he is not there." Thalia said with a shrug.

**~Thalia~**

That idiot gets annoying. I could seriously see a vain popping on Zoe's forehead every time he asked if we were there yet. The boy did not know when to stop. I just listened to my music. I could feel myself slowly dosing off in the surprisingly comfortable leather seats.

**~Dream~**

I was walking through a dark home. Windows lined the whole right side letting the moonlight shine in through. The shadows of the trees gave off a haunted appearance. The other wall was lined with portraits of what looked like a happy family. Some were of a boy with pitch black hair and golden eyes. Others of a girl with honey blond hair and bright golden eyes. And some with the two kids and what I think was their mother. I wondered who would live in such a home.

I heard someone sniffling and walked to the last door that was slightly ajar. I peeked in and saw a baby girl in a cradle possibly no older than a month. There was a girl standing near the cradle along with who I think was their mother.

The sniffling was coming from the girl who I realized was the girl in the portraits. Her long honey colored hair reached her waist. Her cheeks tear stained red. Her mother was hugging her telling her it would be okay.

"Emilia, do not worry. We will all be safe." Said the mother.

"No we won't mommy. H-he h-h-hit you!" Emilia said through her sobs.

The mother lifted the girl up and set her down on the bed next to the cradle. When the mother turned I saw a glimpse of a dark purplish blue bruise on her cheek in the shape of a hand. It was sickening. Who would do that?

"Do not worry sweet heart. He won't hurt me anymore. I promise." She said although I saw a glimpse of worry in the mother's hazel eyes.

"P-p-promise?" Emilia asked through tears.

"Of course." The mother said and hugged the girl.

The dream faded and I was in the same room except there stood a girl looking at me. It was Emilia except older, maybe 15.  
>"Thalia Grace." She said with a voice that held dignity and respect.<p>

"Emilia?" I said although it sounded more like a question.

"You are correct. I am Emilia, although I do believe you know my sister better." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Rue?" I asked.

"Yes. I know we look a bit different but she is my sister." She sighed.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"Well, I came to warn you and ask for your help." She said.

"What is it that you want?" I asked sitting next to her.

"My warning first. You see our brother Terrance has opted to take on a risky option." She said her voice slowly fading out.

"And what option is that?" I asked.

"He is taking on the soul of Kronos. He soon will be one of the most powerful being of all time." She said in a whisper.

I stayed silent not knowing what to say. How could we beat him if he was going to do something like this?

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want you to speak with the children of Hades. That once they have learned to call up my spirit so that I may speak with my sister. I have to apologize for. I have to make correction." She said.

"Of course." I said this seemed important to her so I how could I say no.

"We will speak soon Thalia. Thank you so much." She said getting up and waving.

**~Rue~**

I have seen them through their journey. They have all been through so much, all for me. They could have died multiple times yet they keep going. I love them for it.

I thought about them as I laid there on the crisp grey sheets of the bed I haven't slept on, I always opted to sleep on the floor covered in a cocoon of blankets. Diane had come to visit earlier to hear about what they were doing and of course to give me any news. Apparently they were going to do the ceremony on the summer solstice. Apparently they wanted to get it done quickly.

_BANG!_

My door flew open and Terry walked in, he seemed angrier than usual. He glared at me as he walked towards me and grabbed me by my hair. He looked at me with his menacing gold eyes and brought a blade up to my neck.

"Why won't you sing Rue? You know father misses your voice." He said in a sweetly sick voice.

I nodded my head no and opted not to say a thing. I looked at him and glared at him.

"Oh please Rue then maybe I could stop this. Your blood is so hard to wash out. All you have to do is sing when father and Lord say so. Wouldn't that be nice?" He asked holding on to my hair even tighter.

"No." I whispered.

"Wrong answer." He said and threw me against the wall. A sickening crack resounded through the room and Terry just stood there laughing.

"Guards! Clean her up! I will be back tomorrow to _convince _her." He said with a smirk and walked out.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome! I will try and update later on this month! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO…so stop asking if I do…it gets me upset.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I finally got around to writing this! I am so sorry. Right now finishing this is my first priority. So when this is finished I'll update My Phantom. So enjoy, I'll try and update weekly if I can.

Anyway big shout out to my friend Midnight Stallion! You've been an awesome friend and thanks for letting me use Kyler!=)

**Discaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>~Thalia~<strong>

Las Vegas was in our sights now. We could see the bright crazy lights from where we were drving down the freeway.

"So what hotel was it again?" Percy asked.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Zoe grumbled.

"Okay Percy, when we're there don't get distracted." I said.

"You're telling me this?" Percy said as if he wouldn't.

"Yes. Now shut up and make a rainbow." I said. Percy made the rainbow while I threw in the drachma.

"Oh iris, show me camp half blood." I said (**a/n: its freaking almost midnight where i'm at so give me a break I know this is wrong**)

Camp half blood appeared and there sat Kyler, Chiron, Annabeth, and Mr.D around the table. Kyler was the first to notice us. He gave us a small smile and blushed a bit but pointed us out to the rest of us.

"Percy, Thalia, Zoe how are you doing?" Chiron asked.

"Very well right now. We are almost in Vegas to get Uncle's Hades Children." Percy said.

"Good. Good, be careful alright and tell me when you get them. Although they may be an asset for whatever you face, they are not trained and may cost you if they went into battle." Chiron said.

"Alright, Chiron." I said as the image started to fade away.

**~Rue~**

I sat in my room thinking of my brother and how he could have been driven to this. I sighed, my brother was soon to be taken as Kronos' host. And the only blood family I have would be gone...Tears streamed down my face. The room was starting to spin as I collapsed in my coccoon of blankets.

~dream~

I stood there crying silently, My hand at my mouth to hold back the choked up sobs. No one would come near me, afraid of what would have happened. Why had I been cursed like this? Why me?

"Rue, sweetie come here." My mother said.

I sniffled and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my pitch black hair.

"Its okay sweetie. No need to cry." She whispered.

"But mommy, I hurt so many people..." I whispered so only she could hear.

"One day, your gift will be used to help people. One day..." My mother whispered and then went into a coughing fit. Her illness already infecting and slowly killing her body.

"Mommy..." I whispered worriedly. That's when the guards came in and took her from my tiny arms and into the infirmary where she would spend the next six months fighting her illness but dieing in the end...

the dream changed and now I was being trained by Terry, but not the one that cared.

"Get up Rue! How do you think you'll get anywhere like this?" He asked, even though he was better than me at fighting I was the second best at the age of 4. Yet he pushed me until I fainted from blood loss or exhaustion.

He kicked my side and pushed me against the wall.

"If it wasn't for your little gift then you would be dead." He hissed at me. I said nothing only feeling numb at the pain.

"Well Rue, aren't you going to yell at me? Scream? Use your gift, I dare you." He said glaring at me with his golden eyes that were flaming with anger. I still remained silent.

"Pathetic." He spat and threw me to the ground.

~reality~

I woke up to Diane looking at me worriedly. Her abyss blue eyes glazed with tears. She sighed in relief.

"I thought you had gone to the underworld the easy way." She said.

"No not yet." I said.

"Rue will you tell me about your friends at camp?" Diane asked.

"Alright. Well there's Katie. She's like my sister. She was the first person at camp to want to be my friend." I said in my usual quite voice, "then there are the twins Travis and Conner they are always in trouble. Then there's Luke and Chris they are awesome at cheering people up and cause their fair share of trouble. Clarrise is an awesome friend, she's a handful but she means well and doesn't take anyone bad mouthing her or her friends. There's Anabeth she's bit intimidating but when you become friends with her she'll always be there when you need her. Percy he's something special. He'll make anyone feel better and Thalia who is also like a sister to me. Kyler is awesome too. He's usually really quite and you can never tell when he will pop out of no where. Then Zoe she's like my big sister. She was there for me when I needed her in the hunt."

"You don't know how lucky you are Rue. To have so many people care about you." Diane said.

"Once they find out about my curse they might leave me." I said.

"Rue, they won't leave you." Diane said.

"It sucks when I can't yell." I grumbled.

"They won't trust me." Diane said and walked out leaving me to think in my empty room.

What if they did abandon me though. What if they were to scared that I would use it against them.

* * *

><p>An: It is currently like 12:28 am so cut me some slack for the spelling mistakes. Thanks for reading and more comments means the sooner I update. I love you guys and thanks for tolerating me, my life isn't very stable. I have insomnia and from what my mother thinks and eating problem and depression but that's just her...and me a bit.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: It is midnight. I have insomnia so ou can thank that for the update. Will this happen often? Maybe, my insomnia differs from night and mood. So yeah lets get this show on the road! Q~Q please excuse the spelling mistakes, as stated it is midnight where I am at (california if you want to stalk me but please don't)

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>~Thalia~<p>

We stood in front of the hotel. Zoe had a 'no nonsense' look. I just hope we don't get stuck here. Percy seemed a bit jittery.

"Okay we get them then get out. No fooling around." Zoe said looking at us (but mostly at Percy).

"We know, lets get them and send them to camp." Percy said and walked ahead of us.

"Percy wait up." I said and followed him in. The door man smiled at us, which was kind of creepy.

"Hey there kids, come on in. Here have some of our platinum hotel cards." He said handing us each a silver card that i think said 'Lotus Hotel and Casino' in a fancy script that was a pain with my dyslexia.

"Thanks, but we don't have money stay." I said trying to hand back the card.

"No need. Go on and have fun." He said and pushed us toward a game room.

~Percy~

The guy shoved us toward the game room and before we could protest he left. Suddenly a crowd came and seperated us. I lookedaround and there were people trying to get me to play some games, and boy was it tempting. I had to do everything to resist. But then I saw the giant water slide that went up to what I think was the 12 floor. I had to go on that! I ran up and was offered some swimming trunks which I took and quickly changed into. I ran up and and went down the slide. It was awesome. You went down so fast and then landed in an amazin pool! I went on again and again.

Then on my 9th time on the slide I bumped into someone. It was a boy with olive skin and dark black hair. He reminded me of someone. Wait I was here for something wasn't I? But what?

"Sorry dude." I said.

"No problem. Hey have you seen a girl about my height. Looks kind of like me but female. Long hair about waist length?" He asked me.

"No, want some help looking?" I offered.

"Sure." He said, "Name's Nico by the way."

"Percy." I said and walked off with him.

~Zoe~

We had gotten seperated. Just great the last thing we needed. This place was like a maze. I kept getting lost and it annoyed me to no end. It felt as if I was wondering around forever, which I hoped I wasn't.

I was walking around ignoring all the people offering me something. Ugh this was going no where. I needed to find them before we wasted even more time. I bumped into a girl with dark waist length black hair, olive skin, and dark blue almost black eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said.

"No problem." i said.

"Have you seen a boy about my height? Looks like me but you know male? I've lost my brother." She said.

"No but I too am looking for my friends." I said.

"Well let's help each other out." She said smiling.

"Alright. I'm looking for a girl with spikey black hair, blue eyes, in a death to arbie t-shirt. And a boy a bit shorter than me, black unkempt hair, sea green-blue eyes." I said.

"Hmm, I think I saw that girl when I was walking out of my hotel room and the boy maybe by the pool." The girl said.

"Thanks, umm I am sorry I did not get your name." I said.

"Oh Bianca Di Angelo." She said, the name rang a bell in my head.

"Zoe Nightshade. Let's check the pool first." I said and we went to the pool. Sadly Percy didn't seem to be there.

"That damn boy. Ugh, I told him not to get distracted." I muttered annoyed.

"You don't seem to like the boy so much." Biance said.

"Trust me I barely tolerate him, but I've known him since he was little." I said.

"Oh, then would you like to check your room?" Bianca asked. I looked at my and noticed it said room 6667.

"Oh good your room is next door to mine." She said and dragged me to the elevator.

We were on our way up and noticed Thalia about to beat up a boy.

"Nico! What did you do?" asked Bianca as she ran from the elevator. Guess we found them.

~Thalia~

I was in the room, hoping that the other two would come here and we could find the two and go. I had been in the room for a while now just waiting. I had taken a nap, hey I have been through hades on this quest (a/n: I seriously forgot what to journey was called and had to wait a moment bfore it came. this is what insomnia does to me!)

I woke and heard Percy in the hall. I walked out and saw him with the boy that I instatly knew was Hades' kid. Why? Call it a girls' intuition.

* * *

><p>AN: Enjoy. This was a bit short, I do not apologize since I updated two days in a row. Reviews make me want to update!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry about the late updates, highschool is a load of work.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>~Zoe's POV~<p>

Thalia had him by the throat, he had insulted her and she was going to get revenge.

"Wait Thals, let him go. He's Hades' kid! We got send him and his sister back to camp!" Percy yelled out.

"Fine!" She said letting him go.

"Thalia! Percy! I told you not to get distracted we got to get out of here!" I yelled appearing with Bianca.

"Fine let's go." She said going back into the room and taking everything I could.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"Well once we make a call, you two will be going to Camp. The rest of us have something to do." Percy said also packing some stuff.

"Alright let's head out. Thalia call Chiron." I said.

"On it." Thalia said and nodded to Percy who made the water in the air shimmer and turn into a rainbow.

"Oh goddess Iris, accept our offering, show me Chiron at camp half blood." Thalia said and threw in a drachma. Chiron showed up quickly and looked at us.

"Thalia, have you gotten them?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, we are getting out of the Hotel now. I'll have someone meet you outside of the city." Chiron said.

"Alright we're going to find a ride." Thalia said and said a quick goodbye. They all walked down to the lobby, Percy explaining everything to the twins along the way. Workers surrounded us asking if we needed anything but we rushed past them.

"Thalia, do you think they'll miss that?" Percy asked pointing to the dark red sports car they were going to give away.

"You know, I don't think they will. Come on!" Thalia said dragging us tot he car.

~Thalia's POV~ (A/N: I know this is like the movie, but really what not very sane demigod wouldn't do this?)

We got into the car, and I sparked the engine to life. We drove out of the casino driving through the glass walls.

"Hey does this remind you when we borrowed Apollo's car?" Percy asked.

"Right now is not the time to walk down memory lane! Besides we wasted a lot of time in that hotel." Zoe said smacking Percy upside the head. We had wasted 3 days in there.

"So this is all real? Greek myths and everything? And you're all their children?" Nico asked.

"Insolent boy, yes! And I am a huntress of Artemis." Zoe said.

"Okay, so where is this camp?" Bianca asked.

"New York." I said.

We were now on the outskirts of Las Vegas. I saw some Pegasus and stopped the car on the side of the road.

The two Pegasus stopped and landed near the car. On them was Luke and Annabeth.

"Hey you three long time no see!" Luke said hopping off.

"Hey, glad to see you haven't killed yourselves." Annabeth said.

"Who are you guys?" Bianca asked.

"I'm Luke son of Hermes." Luke said.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She said,"Come on we got to get going and you guys have to get Rue." Annabeth said.

"Alright, hop on and hold on tight." Luke said to them as they got on and flew off.

"Come, we must hurry." Zoe said hopping back into the car. We drove off breaking the speed limit.

* * *

><p>~Rue~<p>

Terry came in soon after Diane left, he looked at me and smirked. He dragged me by the hair and pulled me up.

"Come, Rue. Father wishes to speak with you." He said smiling at me.

He dragged me to a room where our father sat looking smug.

"So Little Rue, I hear you're giving us some trouble." He said glaring at me with his gold sun-like eyes.

I stayed still not speaking to him.

"How long do you think you can hold this up? You're friends are but less than two days away. Who knows what we will do to them." He said. I tensed at the mention of my friends.

"Oh you are so naïve, it's sad really. Terrance hand me the drink." He said holding out his hand. My brother produced a vile of a dark green liquid. He took it and opened it up. He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the face. He shoved the drink down my throat. My vision became distorted and blurry. I heard dark laughter from who I wasn't sure, then it cleared up and I saw...

* * *

><p>AN: I am leaving it there. Sorry for the lateness but you know it can't be helped. :/ Anyway yeah, I hope you enjoy it and reviews would be awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

Girl: Hey there! I updated earlier for once! Yay! I would update tomorrow but I have time now...on another note I'm studying Greek mythology in English class. One of the first things we had to do (well the second thing really), was name the main gods and goddess. Greek and Roman, which I was almost finished in like less than two minutes, I say almost because I forgot the roman names of Hephaestus and Hestia... -.-'' that and I got the book we're reading for it, it had a whole chapter dedicated to Apollo's sons. I was like DAMN! And I'm getting off topic. Go on and read now! :D

Disclaimer: I in no way own PJO

* * *

><p>~Rue~<p>

As my vision faded a stinging pain erupted in my legs and was slowly spreading. It felt as if I was being burned alive, then I heard screams. My vision started to clear up and I saw Zoe screaming in pain as I looked at her I saw a knife stuck into her thigh. She was covered in bruises and blood and monster grime stuck to her clothes.

Next to her was Thalia, who was laying limply in a puddle of blood coughing meekly trying to get up and Percy was fighting Terry. Percy seemed to notice I was awake and looked my way, and Terry took his opportunity and stabbed his blade through him. I wanted to scream so badly but I knew I couldn't. I held them back crying the pain inside me almost unbearable, and then he image changed.

I was standing in the middle of a burning camp half blood, everyone was rushing around trying to help each other and battling. Many were dead and screams were constantly being shouted, and then I saw Katie, my first friend here, she ran to me and as if in slow motion an enemy grabbed their sword and slashed her side cutting a long gash from her chest to her thigh. She fell to the floor clutching her wound and cried out in pain. Blood was seeping through to the ground and she looked at me almost pleadingly and as I stretched out my hand to help her but just as I was about to grab her hand she screamed. I looked up and saw Terry standing over her his blade stabbed in her back. Tears were spilling down my face.

The image changed and I saw the hunters all being killed and Lady Artemis being taken away and imprisoned. Then I saw Olympus up in flames, and then everything went black again.

A laugh echoed out and I saw a man appear, it was Terry but at the same time it wasn't. Instead of the bright yellow sun like eyes there were golden eyes and instead of his sword there was a scythe. This wasn't my brother this was Kronos.

"Good to see you again Rue." He said, "I see you're still not speaking, what a pity. Your brother said you sang quiet beautifully better than any child of Apollo could."

I remained silent as he inspected me.

"Sing for us. Your gift was meant to be used not kept back." He said.

"It's not a gift." I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It's not a gift." I said just a bit more loudly.

"Oh yes, but you see it is a gift to us. Your Siren's Curse could help us win." He said kneeling down and forcing me to look at him.

"And what makes you think I'd join you?" I spat in his face.

"I have my ways." He said and the pain erupted again, although this time intensified. I gasped in pain but tried to keep silent.

"If you don't use it the pain will only get stronger." He said and to prove his point it did.

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

We were now in California (after breaking several speed limits) and were heading to their base.

"Zoe, you've known Rue pretty long right?" I asked another question nagging at the back of my mind.

"Yes, she was in the hunt for two years until it was ordered by the gods that she be kept at camp." Zoe said.

"Okay but why just her? I know she has some sort of curse but what exactly is it?" I asked.

Zoelet out a sigh as if she knew this question was coming, even Thalia was paying a bit more attention to the conversation.

"From what I know, Rue is the daughter of Hyperion and has two older siblings, although one has passed. But really it has to do with her mother, who was the descendant of Apollo one of his sons I believe. Which are rare as most demigods don't live long enough to have children. Her family line had a curse, the Siren's Curse. Now Apollo's son was boastful. He boasted that he was the best and was in general a pig-headed man. And well you can see how his arrogance served him. I believe the term used now a days is Karma? Well he was cursed by a sorceress. The curse was that his voice was powerful. Him merely speaking left people momentarily paralyzed. Now you can imagine what could happen if he had so much as raised his voice, now the story went that if he sang his song could kill anyone that listened to it or at least cause them extreme pain. So for the safety of his family he remained quiet for he was never one to fight really. Later on in his life he killed himself but he had a daughter. And his bloodline continued. What no one knew though was that it could be passed on, at least not until Rue came along. The moment she first cried the nurse holding her dropped on the spot." Zoe finished.

* * *

><p>Girl: That explanation isn't all of it just what she knows. It'll go deeper into it as the story goes. I hope you like it and I hope I didn't confuse you with the explanation. If you have any questions I'll try to answer them as well as I can through PM. So yeah, Reviews would be awesome though!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hope you guys like it!~

* * *

><p>~Percy's POV~<p>

"Okay so how do we get to their base?" I asked as we arrived close to our destination.

"Maybe I can be of help." A voice said from behind us. We turned and saw a girl with long ebony hair wearing abyss blue armor matching her eyes.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked warily, her hand reaching for her bracelet just in case.

"I am Diane, daughter of Oceanus, Rue sent me to help you." She said simply lowering all her weapons to the ground.

"Oh and how are we to believe thee?" Zoe asked, her old English getting back into her voice.

"I swear upon the river Styx that I am telling you the truth, and to lead you as best I can to Rue." She said as thunder boomed over our heads confirming her pledge.

"Daughter of Oceanus, what reason do thee have to defy your father and the Crooked One?" Zoe asked putting her bow back to where it was supposed to be.

"I do not believe in what they are doing, and I've already lost enough with the war even officially starting." She said and made a motion for us to follow her.

She led us through a small steep trail descending downwards, after a while we reached a cave where Diane quickly lit a torch and led us further down.

"I don't like the looks of this." Thalia muttered.

"Do not worry daughter of Zeus, I have as much reason as you do to go against my father and the Titans, and besides these caves are only known by me, as I made them." Diane stated hearing her statement.

"Oh yeah, what reason do you have to go against them?" Thalia asked.

"They took the one I love, they took me away from my mother, and they are trying to use my Rue to kill humanity and yourselves. What reasons do I not have?" Diane said bitterly.

We kept silent from then on, and then I heard it. The rushing of water and I saw light ahead of us in the cave.

We appeared in front of a wooden boat that would fit three people easy, but we had four.

"Get in I will I guide you to Rue's cell." Diane said stepping into the water, "Oh and hold on tightly."

We stepped in and when Zoe gave the nod to go we sped forward, the cave seemed to be illuminated with shining crystals, I think. It blurred by so fast I could hardly tell.

Thalia was clutching her stomach, and Zoe had her eyes shut and held on to the sides of the boat with an iron grip. Thankfully for them it stopped and we were parked in front of a staircase that looked a bit rickety with the old boards it was made of.

"Go up the staircase, it'll lead you to an old hallway no one dares to use, be careful what rooms you go into though, go left and at the fourth door is Rue's room. I am sorry to have to leave you here, but it is reaching close to 8, and I have ships to attend to. Must keep the façade, if you wish it go back home the same way, but please just get her out of here." Diane said and went off from where we came.

"Are you ready guys?" Thalia asked.

"Let's go get Rue back." Zoe said.

We were off, up the stairs and like Diane had said it led us to a hallway. It was barren and dusty and defiantly needed a new coat of paint.

~Thalia POV~

This hallway was the same from my dream, but everything seemed so old. The photos looked aged and the paint was peeling off the walls, and the hall was covered in dust. But besides that this was the place my dream took place. I saw the first door and saw it cracked open just a bit and looked in opening it wider. This was the room where Rue's mother was and there was Rue's crib in the corner, almost falling apart. The room gave off a hopeless shattered vibe that made me want to get out.

"Thalia, come on. We do not want to get caught." Zoe said grabbing me and dragging me out of the room.

"Alright she said fourth door, so come on. I want to get out of here with as little fighting as possible." Percy said.

"Oh great Seaweed Brain, you jinxed us!" I said and smacked him upside the head as we went off.

We reached the fourth door and opened it.

"And here I thought you were going to come late." A voice said as we opened the door.

There stood Terry holding Rue by her hair as she was forced to kneel down with tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

"I knew you would come, the gods wouldn't just let Rue get away from them. The little girl is a weapon they want in no one's hands but their own," He said and grabbed Rue's face forcibly and told her, "Time to make your nightmares true." Then laughed manically.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry I haven't updated in so long. This has like a good 3 or 4 chapters left so I want to finish this as soon as I can. I promise I'll try and update more. Thanks so much for putting up with me and my lateness :/ Please comment and Favorite! It'd mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Percy Jackson (sadly)

Love you guys!~


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey I'm sorry there really is no other excuse to this story not being updated. I was planning on updating but then I just ended up taking a break cause my laptop decided to be on the fritz with me and yeah. Not much until the end of this story though. There is going to be a sequel though, all I'm going to say right now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

(No real POV in this Chapter)

Terry held Rue by her hair and was grinning like the Joker. He had a small vile in his hand and held it tauntingly in our faces.

"This here was given to me by a darling daughter of Hecate. Sweet girl really, this will surely make our little Rue sing." Terry said.

"Let her go." Zoe said holding her bow aimed at Terry.

"Now young huntress you wouldn't want to do anything brash would you?" He said bringing a knife out quickly and holding it to Rue's face.

"You wouldn't." Thalia snarled.

"Oh but I would. Anything to win." He said.

"Anything really? Is that what Emilia would have wanted?" Thalia said.

"Shut up. You don't know what she would have wanted. You never knew her!" Terry yelled eyes glowing with rage.

"She died protecting Rue and all that would go to waste if you just kill your sister." Thalia said spear still raised.

Terry seemed to falter for a bit, and that was when Zoe shot an arrow. Terry moved swiftly and the arrow hit the fabric that hung on the wall. He turned back and glared at us.

"I tried. Let that be known. I was to offer you a place in our army. But I guess that would have been a fruitless attempt. Now I'll have to resort to plan B." He said in a slow voice filled with hate. He began to uncap the small vile.

"Wouldn't you get hurt too?" Percy asked riptide held high waiting to attack.

"Oh naïve little demigod this wasn't all I got out of that Hecate's daughter." He said and forced open Rue's mouth and poured a drop. Rue seemed to wither in pain as she collapsed on the floor. Her body began to tremble and her mouth started to open. Zoe, Thalia, and Percy stepped back and turned a bit ready to run, but then a loud ringing voice started to spring out of trembling Rue.

Rue kneeled on the floor, trembling trying to close her mouth but she couldn't.

~Rue's POV~

"I tried. Let that be known. I was to offer you a place in our army. But I guess that would have been a fruitless attempt. Now I'll have to resort to plan B." He said in a slow voice filled with hate. He began to uncap the small vile.

He looked at me glaring and held the bottle menacingly close to my lips. I turned to face my friends_. Please gods let them escape safely_ I prayed silently.

"Wouldn't you get hurt?" Percy asked. No please just leave. Leave…

""Oh naïve little demigod this wasn't all I got out of that Hecate's daughter." Terry said and forced open my mouth where he dropped just a bit of the liquid into my mouth. He let go of my hair and I started to feel a searing pain in my throat. The muscles in my mouth ached to be open; I was getting weaker and weaker as my body wracked trembling trying to fight it off, until I couldn't anymore. My vision started to blur and my mind couldn't think. I had no control. All I remember was seeing Percy fall to his knees clutching his head and Thalia achingly trying to stand and Zoe shooting an arrow before she finally collapsed. As my vision got darker my only thought was

_I'm sorry…_

~Terry POV~

The little demigods finally collapsed and so did young Rue.

"Guards take them," I yelled," Nightshade goes to the prison her _father _wishes to speak to her later but do sedate her a bit, Rue's effects will only last for another five hours so we're still good. Thalia to her prison same with the boy. I'll be there later to give them the serum." I ordered. They nodded and took them where I had said. I got Rue and dragged her exhausted body to her old room.

The girl's, Thalia, words kept in my mind. How would she know what Emilia would have wanted. I looked down at Rue, her face seemed trouble but I just placed her on her bed. She was needed to win. I stepped out of her room and locked her door. Guard in place and warned I turned and saw my father.

"Terrance," he said to me.

"Yes father?" I asked my face blank of emotion as I was taught.

"The prisoners are captured, as planned. Atlas has told me that he will deal with his daughter his own way." He said to me.

"Of course father." I said to him.

"After you finish off with the other two, there is a meeting with Kronos." He said and then marched off.

I ignored the feeling that always seemed to be there when he left. It never mattered as long as we won.

~End~

A/N: This is the last chapter! After a long year and a half it is over! Well this one. I do plan on putting a small exert of the next in the series though, that's why I say this isn't done yet! Not sure when this will be up on here though, so I'm sorry ahead of time. You all know how bad I am at updating

Anyways, i just want to let you guys know that I love you guys for the ones that have stuck with me and the ones that came along the way. I want to finish my other stories though before I update the sequel to this so don't expect it for a LONG time. Once I finish a good amount I'll multi task it though.

So I love you guys, thanks so much for reading. I do promise though that I'll have the sneak peak out before the end of the month! Comments and favorites are much appreciated! -w- Bye!


	23. Sneak Peak

A/N: Here's the sneak peak to what's in store in the sequel: The Olympian Prince: Time's Price. I hope you guys like it! Reviews and other stuff would be greatly appreciated. I love you guys for sticking with me! And stay tuned for the sequel, to come out either close to the end of the year or next. Reason for this is because I do want to finish my other fics that haven't been updated because I was finishing this. Once that is done or close to done I will get started on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>~Zoe~<p>

My throat felt raw from thirst and my body ached as I tried to get up from the corner of my cell. I tried to focus on what was around me, my ears slightly ringing. In front of me stood the General.

"You're awake Zoe." He said looking at me as I said nothing but glared at him.

"What to do with you though. We could kill you, or perhaps I will torture to the brink of death. Until you are all but begging to die only to save you and do it all over again. Does that sound good? Enough of a punishment for those thousands of years where you betrayed me." He said smirking down at me.

I glared at him harder and he merely laughed.

"Let's commence the torture." He said and called for guards.

* * *

><p>~No real POV~<p>

Terrence walked into the cell that held Percy, the 'Prince of Olympus' as they called him. Terrence smirked, some prince. He was easily captured. He walked into the room a vial in his hand. He opened Percy's mouth and poured it down. Let the prince sleep.

He then went to Thalia's room and did the same. Later, when he took on Kronos, their plan would be put into action. For now they are to sleep…

* * *

><p>~At Olympus~<p>

"Zeus, he's got them. We know it. He took Rue and now he's got top Hunter Zoe and Percy and Thalia!" Artemis growled. Apollo tried to calm her down but only got shot at by several arrows which he thankfully avoided.

"I know that, but the fates have said we are not to interfere. We have interfered enough with their lives." Zeus said. It was obvious that he wanted to help to, his own daughter was captured.

"Poseidon you cannot agree with this." Artemis said.

"I do not, but I can't help. They are still on their quest. Feel free to search but other than that we can only help the campers look for them." Poseidon said sadly.

Artemis flashed out angrily, already on the search.

* * *

><p>~At camp~<p>

"They got captured, didn't they Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"I do not know, Annabeth." Chiron said glumly.

"Please we have to find them!" Luke shouted.

"yeah, we got to do something." Kyle said.

"Yeah, come on! We know they went west!" Katie said.

"We need a quest!" The Stoll Brothers said in unison.

"No, we need to attack. War has been declared once they took them. They have something planned." Bianca said shyly.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"We had a dream…they got them. They are planning something. We got to get to them." Nico said.

* * *

><p>AN: That is all you get! Obviously this is missing some details, but that will all be put into the actual first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
